


Dance avec moi

by Azurill01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ;), Chat Noir is really good at dancing, Dancing chat noir and ladybug, F/M, thank to itsnotyou-itsmimi for proofreading this!, you can see where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurill01/pseuds/Azurill01
Summary: Ladybug end up dancing with Chat Noir. Everything could have been ok, but nothing is anodin when it happens with the black cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a LadyNoir fic for this New year ^^
> 
> Merci beaucoup à @itsnotyou-itsmimi for proofreading this, *finger point at her* you're the best ;)
> 
> Have a good reading :D
> 
> DISCLAMER: "All rights belong to Thomas Astruc, only the story is from my imagination"

"Could you tell me more?"

This time, their fight against the force of evil brings Chat Noir and Ladybug in famous Paris Opera. Some bad guy, calling himself « le fantôme de l'Opéra », was having fun terrorising the stars of the Opera to a point where the show was cancelled.

The two heroes are in the backstage; it's there that all the people of the building reunite.

Ladybug's question is asked to a man who was lucky enough to get out of an attack of the akuma. He is trembling, listening to the smallest sound around him, clearly still afraid of something.

"We were training, for the next show, and, and…" His voice cracks.

A dancer next to him smoothes his back in comfort, to keep him going.

"He claimed that, if he couldn't have the main role then, no one will be dancing," he successfully says between two chaotic breathes.

"And after that?" The ladybug encourages him.

"He used his glove to touch us, and everyone, everyone…" He tries to say before breaking into sobs.

The dancer keeps comforting her friend.

"He made them invisible, like ghosts," she ends up saying for him.

The young heroine puts a hand on her chin. It's hard to believe, but that is exactly what has happened. In the backstage, not only there are "visible" dancers, but also "invisible" ones. They are making themselves visible by wearing accessories. You would believe hat and jacket are floating in the room, because what was of their body is totally transparent.

As she didn't want to bother the man more, Ladybug salutes him and go see her partner. Chat Noir is at the other end of the place, talking to one of these invisible dancers.

"Chat!" She calls him.

The boy excuses himself and comes to her.

"Did you get some information about our opponent?"

"Well," he begins, "all the attacks have taken place when the dancer were, as it say, dancing.

-It must be what lures him." The young heroine whisper.

She keeps massaging her chin with her hand before a smile came across her face.

Her partner don't miss this detail and ask her.

"You've got a plan, my Lady?" he says maliciously.

She makes eye contact with him before turning to the people in the room.

"No one get out of here!" She begins as she goes to the exit. "We're going to make everything come back to normal, like before! And don't forget, do NOT dance!" she ends up saying as she opens the door.

In the Opera's corridors, Chat is following close. There are no souls; every single person in the building is in the backstage. As she walks, Ladybug watches each corner. This fantôme must be watching them from somewhere, ready to attack.

"We will need to come again, my Lady! Without the need to fight an akuma!" the cat begins to flirt. "I will take you with me to see the most beautiful opera!"

The young girl rolls her eyes.

"Carmen, Casse Noisette, Les noces de Figaro…" He goes near her ears and whispers the last, "Romeo and Juliet."

Ladybug can't help but laugh as she turns to her friend.

"You do know they die at the end, right?" She asks him.

He nods.

"Yes, but they die for love," he murmurs as he tries to go nearer.

The Ladybug put her hand in the air. She breathes loudly and steps farther to him as to resume walking. The cat keeps following her, his tail happily moving in his back.

Ladybug blinks many times. For one moment, he gets too close to her and she feels her heart running. She was still red from their proximity and from his breath on her neck when he had been near her ear.

What was happening to her? As day passed, she was getting redder each time this flirtatious cat was giving her a compliment. For sure, there was always Adrien in her heart, but she could feel the alley cat digging his place. She needed to do something about that.

They finally arrive on the stage. The big red curtains are open, and the two heroes can admire the hundred empty seats that are facing them. The young heroine stops in the middle and put her hand on her hips.

"So, my Lady, what is the plan?

"Dancing!" She quickly answer

A subtle smirk takes place on the cat's lips.

"Is that an invitation?"

"No, of course not! You are going to dance alone, kitty!" she says while looking him from head to toes.

Said kitty pouted.

"You would put me in danger? Or do you not know how to dance?" He teases her.

She put her weight on one leg, crosses her arms and looks at him.

"Chat, please!" She wine. "You know we can't ask a civil to do it! It would put him in danger!"

The cat walks slowly to her.

"My Lady, can I have this dance?"

The Ladybug stays put and doesn't move. The cat keeps getting closer, with open arms.

"Close your eyes, just follow my lead," he purrs.

Suddenly, her head is flung backwards, her back arching. He has a hand on her back to steady her and the other brings her tight against him.

She let out a scream, surprised by his sudden closeness, but she can feel her heart racing inside.

"Chat!"

Slowly he straightens her, his face ascending while grazing her body. Once she's on her two feet, her face has never been so red. Her two hands are on the cat chest. Ladybug can feel the cat's heart beating as fast as hers. His face is so close to her that she can feel his slow and hot breathing. His green eyes, that are usually laughing, have never been so serious and just keep staring at hers.

Delicately, his claws take place. One on her waist, another in her hand.

Without understanding how or why, she begins to move on the stage.

Awkwardly, she tries to follow his path.

Chat Noir is the lead, and he's serious about it. Her legs rub against his, while the hand, that is in hers, pilots and he carries her with the one on her hips.

There is no music, but Chat seems to have found his rhythm. The one of their heartbeat.

Sometimes he puts his hand on her back to make her swing. He is a good dancer ; there is no doubt about that. She has often seen him fooling around, making himself look stupid. It was in his skin, but to see him serious for once, was on an all new level. It was intriguing and fascinating at the same time.

It must have been the years of work together because, soon, she was playing with him. Knowing where he was going, and becoming better at following his path. She did not hesitate to go further against him. Rubbing their body more and more, she wanted more of these frictions. On the tip of her toes, her steps follow his, her hips follow his.

He made her swing far from him, before bringing her back against his chest. Her arms are crossed in front of her, her hands in his hands on her waist and her face, close, so close to his. Their waists wave against each other, before he made her swing again and goes to their previous position.

The Ladybug can no more know if it is her heartbeats or his that she can feel as they are both so strong. His claws are still firmly put on her hips.

She is now moving her shoulders and head at the same time as him. Her red hand is no longer on his chest, but with her self-assurance, it is now on his shoulder.

Their step are running after each other at an incredible speed. She is glued to him. He carries her from one point to another. His expression is concentrated. Never leaving her. Even though he's got his face serious, she can clearly see the thin smile on his lips.

Each time he brings her closer to him, she can feel his hot breath against her skin. Each touch she shares with him is electric. The hand that is on her hips, takes liberty to bring her always more closer and each time he closes the gap between their hips, that are waving to the sound of their heart, a little bit more.

She feels hot and alive. It's the first time she shares such an intimate moment with someone, it's the first she feels so much in symbiosis with her partner.

Little by little, their steps become slower. The end is near and, she doesn't understand why this makes her feel upset. She doesn't want to feel the cold once his body will be far. His hand will be leaving her. She will miss the one that is caressing her hips, his breath against her skin and his eyes, this hot expression that is not leaving her.

Because, even if she doesn't want to accept it, her conscience can't help but know something is happening between them. Of course Chat and her are a team, but every time, she can't help but think : what if they were more?

One last time, she swings her head in the air, he secures her move with a hand on her back. The cat steadies her, slowly, in a sensual move, and this time he is feeling her against him. They are both out of breath and have their cheek red. Ladybug has her hands on his chest and she don't want to leave this cocoon.

He has a burning hand on her waist. The one on her shoulder begin to slowly creep her way on her neck, to end up on her cheek.

She is not moving. Her heart beats in her ears, or it's his she feels against her hands. She doesn't know anymore. All her body is feverish and she can't think clearly. His eyes are hypnotic, and she feels attracted by his lips like a magnet. He begins to lower himself to her and she stands on her toes to meet him. Her eyes are closing and she can feel his breath on her lips. His face is close, so close to hers.

Some applause can suddenly be heard in the big empty room. Her super heroes' reflexes come back. Ladybug pushes Chat away, takes her yo-yo and stands in front of their opponent.

He stands up in one of the alley, wearing a tux and a high hat, his hands don't stop clapping.

"Bravo, bravo!" He congratulates the two heroes.

Ladybug is ready to answer back when Chat comes standing in front of her.

His head is down, his ears droop and his shoulder are shivering.

"You will pay for that." He hisses between his teeth, before raising his face.

His green eyes are dark and if it was possible, he would make his opponent eat this cocky smile of his. The fantôme is smirking, looking at him.

The blond boy takes his staff from his back and throws it with strength and rage at the head of his opponent. The fantôme only moves his head, the stick shaves him like an air flow.

"Huum, you misssed…"

He doesn't have time to finish his sentence, the stick has already rebounded on the wall behind him and had come back to shoot him on the back of his neck. He falls on his stomach, eyes open and his mouth open, drooling. Chat catches back his staff in a victorious move, a grin on his face.

"Chat!"

The cat's ears stand up on his head and he turns to the young girl next to him. His two hands came defensively in front of him.

"I'm sorry Ladybug, I, I didn't mean to…" He stutters.

She rolls her eyes before going to the man on the floor. Easily she purifies the akuma.

A simple dancer took place of the fantôme. Quickly, the room is full of all the dancers that were previously invisible. All want to thank the heroes that have saved us before going back home, with the Hawkmoth's last victim.

Ladybug turns back one last time before leaving, and sees her partner. Sitting with his legs crossed on the stage, his ears droop, his tail against him, he is staring at nothing. She smile by this picture and goes to him.

When the cat feels a hand on his shoulder, his head shot up and embrace her beautiful blue eyes.

"Come on chaton, it's time to go home!"

They haven't use their power, so they still have some time before turning back, but still, it's late and they have no reason to stay.

She is going back, ready to leave.

Did she completely forget what had just happened before? Chat didn't and most of all, he can't let things end up like this. Rapidly, he stands up and catches her wrist.

Surprise, she turns to him. Time stand still while their eyes are observing the other.

His tail doesn't move, his ears still down and she can't read the expression on his face.

Suddenly, the air around them is suffocating. In a second, she is against him. In an instant, his lips are against hers. She is surprised, but slowly, as his lips slide against her, she closes her eyes. There is a lot of avidity and impatience in his gesture, but it doesn't bother her, and the thought of pushing him away doesn't even cross her mind.

At the beginning, their kiss is as their dance. Chat Noir is leading, but quickly she begins to follow him. Ladybug copies his path, she becomes more active and she wants more. His claws caress her back, before taking place on her hips. The other goes on her neck and get lost in her pigtails.

A fire has taken place in her guts and, out of control, moans start to escape her mouth when he comes biting her lower lips. She feels against her jaw his mouth smiling. Her hands land on his shoulders and are pulling on the fabrics of his suit.

Chat lean back to see the effect has his action. Her blurry eyes can't stop looking at him and her red lips stay a little open, as an invitation for more.

He is not better than her. His pupils are big because of the shot of adrenalin he got.

Ladybug sees him licking his lips and she loses control. She moves her hands on his neck, to his blond locks and attract him to her. They fall again into a sweet, hot kiss.

She doesn't know where all this will take her, but right now, she doesn't want it to stop.

She doesn't want to leave his heat; she doesn't want his hand stopping to caress her. She want to keep feeling his wet lips slide against hers and she want to feel his heart beating against her hand. Her thoughts escapes on all these new sensation that are submerging her when suddenly, a visage came flashing in her mind.

Her eyes shot open and she slowly began to move him away, pushing on his chest. He has difficulty to breath and his fierce eyes look at her puzzled.

She can't bring herself to look him in the eyes. The ladybug keeps leaning back while biting her lips, the one with which he was playing just a moment ago. Her hands leave his chest for crossing in front of hers.

She swallows with difficulty and can feel something growing in the back of her throat. What she had just done, came back violently to her. Sobs begin to make her shoulder shiver and she finds it hard to not cry.

"My Lady…"

His voice is a simple murmur. With hesitation, Chat takes a step, but she takes two away from him.

"I…" She begins. "I have to think about all that," she finishes before raising her face to him.

He tightens his teeth, but only nods. His arms are falling at each side of his body.

"Good evening, Chat." She whispers.

"Good evening, my Lady."

But the ladybug has already leaved the place. She has just disappeared in the backstage.

He stays a moment alone, without moving, before finally breaking down. He takes his head in his hand and let himself fall on his knees. His rage escapes between his teeth as a loud groan.

What had he done?

Marinette didn't sleep a lot this night. Eyes open, she stares at the ceiling, trying to think about her situation. There is Adrien. There is Chat Noir. And just those two, it's hard enough to deal with. She weighs the pros and cons. The goods and the bad of each boys. She stares at a crack on the wall and thinks about Chat. She admires a poster and thinks about Adrien. She let out a groan and put her hand on her hair. Then, her body relaxes by remembering the time she has spend with Chat on this stage. His lips on hers, his hot hands on her hips. And again, the face of Adrien came back to her; and again, her thoughts go into the same pattern.

After some long reflexion, that the young girl has got this night, she is, at least, sure of one thing. She doesn't want to regret this kiss, she can't deny, she has felt something. For what is going to happen next, nothing is certain.

The next morning, Marinette didn't want to go to school. Lasciviously, she sits at her place. The lessons have never been so boring. Every time she closes her eyes, she can see Chat's face and her cheeks are burning. She doesn't have choice, she knows it. She needs to take care of this as soon as possible. But only thinking about it make her stomach hurt.

During lunch break, the young girl watches briefly Adrien. The young boy doesn't seem like to be in a good mood. She sees Nino trying to catch his attention, but doesn't succeed. He is daydreaming. She stares at him without even hiding herself and strangely her though bring her to Chat. Adrien's green eyes make her think of her partner's. His blond hair brings her to the mane of the cat and when her eyes wander on her lips, it's Chat Noir's one, touching hers, she can all think about. It is possible to fall in love of two people at the same time?

The middle schooler takes her head in her hands, again. Usually it's the opposite. Chat Noir make her think of Adrien, and it's hard for her to accept that things have changed.

Adrien is a boy that seems out of her reach. He is charming, caring, always smiling, but, because there is a "but" and it is more than important, he only sees her as a friend. She only talked to him a few times, even though they are in the same class.

With Chat things are different. He is her partner, they see each other almost everyday, she talks freely with him, she even laugh.

And most of all, she knows Chat Noir loves her. He's hiding behind all his puns and attention toward her, but she is not stupid. And this kiss can only confirms what she already knew. Since this kiss she can't lie to herself, something deep inside had awoken. But she situation seems so confused, like she has got her hands tied.

Directly when she gets home, she sends a message to Chat Noir, giving him an appointment to the roof of Paris tonight.

Until the last moment, she thinks about what telling him, which words to use. Should she prepare something or improvise? Her heart hurts in her chest. Her hands are sweating and she has got an headache by crying too much.

Ladybug is here, on this roof, waiting, and he is still not coming. For a moment, she really thinks he will not come, he's freaking out, but it's not like him. She uses this last time alone to think about what she is going to say. For one last time, she tries to put order in her though.

But nothing comes, everything is confused. She tries, she really tries to find a solution, but she just can't seem to know what to choose, or rather who. Can she let a chance to Chat Noir?

Her finger came brushing against her lips. Her eyes are closing. She can see him in front of her, his piercing green eyes never leaving her. Never someone had looked at her with this intensity. Only thinking about it gives her goose bumps.

After some time she can finally hear his footsteps. He is walking slowly, like a child who knows he is going to be scolded.

She turns around and once she sees him, all that had happened yesterday came back to her. It's like she can feel his hand on her hips and his lips on hers. And suddenly she can see thing clearly.

She doesn't move and let him keep coming. His head is down, hands behind him and biting his lips. He has a sad look and swallows with difficulty before speaking.

"Ladybug, I…"

Immediately, she stops him. She doesn't need his explanations, she knows why he did this. It's clear; she knows them, but her- what are her reasons for having answered back to his kiss?

"No, Chat, I'm the one who needs to talk."

His head goes up, his eyes are wide open and his ears are straight on his head, listening.

"Listen," she begins "We are a team, for a long time now, and, I can't deny it, I've always had,… some strong feelings towards you."

She clears her throat before going. She suddenly finds really interesting some of the tiles on the roof.

"The fact is, there is this life and my life… -and this boy-" she mutters for herself.

Chat can see her watching around her, playing with her finger and biting the inside of her cheek.

"Ladybug, I…

-No, really, Chat, let me finish!" She stops him again.

The ladybug begins to shift from one leg to another, trying to find her words.

"I'm afraid," she confesses. "I'm all confused. I can't figure out how I'm feeling and with all that we need to fight akuma to save Paris, understand me, it's not easy," she ends up saying while watching him.

The boy can hear her voice crack. He nods, understanding.

"You know me, well, part of me, and I'm afraid you've fallen in love with an illusion that is not.. me. I'm afraid of an unstable relationship and… I don't even know your name!"

She emphasises her word by putting her hand in the air. He looks down. Ladybug understands that he doesn't want her to see the sadness in his eyes.

"Chat, look at me, please." She orders him.

Slowly, obediently, he raises his eyes to her, his face sad. She dives in the green of his eyes and, for once, she doesn't think of Adrien, but only Chat stays in her mind.

"You entered my life and everything changed." She says slowly.

The young girl rubs her hand on her face, trying to clear her though. But not making it, a groan escapes her throat.

"What I'm trying to say is, even if I'm confused, I don't want go back on what has been done."

The cat's face relaxes a little bit, hope seemed to be still there for him.

"I don't want anything to bother us in our mission, but I want to see where it can bring us." A thin smile was on the young lady's face. "I don't want to regret that kiss."

With that, it's sealed. She is putting Adrien in the past. She opens a new path with Chat Noir. She doesn't want to regret any of her words and she is sure the cat will be up to it.

They just stare at each other for a moment, silently. Her partner's mouth open, then close many times. He is trying to find the right answer to what she just says, to her confession.

"My Lady," he begins, "I can assure you, with or without your mask, my feelings for you will never change."

She smiles, his words, said with so much conviction, put butterfly in her stomach.

He comes to her and dare, timidly put his hand on her cheek. She closes her eyes and sinks into the touch.

"And for my name…" He tries to say.

The heroine stops him with her hand on his mouth.

"Wait!" She exclaims. "Let's just, wait for all of this to be done. Let's wait to save definitely Paris from Hawkmoth. Just…"

He nods, a cocky smile on his face. Ladybug is right. Let's wait for them don't have any more fight, to be free from all this, just be normal teenagers.

Her hand leave his face and she intertwine her finger to his. The boy drops his forehead against hers.

"For you, I'll wait all my nine lives." He whispers with a low voice.

Ladybug genuinely smiles to him. Her heart more free. Their mission as super heroes is not finish, there are still some super bad guys to fight, but the price that is waiting for them at the end is what motives them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
